


Rest

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is a Little Shit, Alexander Hamilton is a Mess, Common Cold, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Sick Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: Alexander has a cold and George has to struggle to keep Alexander in bed.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed today's prompt! 
> 
> https://gagakumadraws.tumblr.com/post/622865417260695552/gagakumadraws-whamilton-week-coming-up-july

The moment the alarm went off, Alexander knew he didn’t want to get up. He felt too hot, but if he removed the blanket he was too cold. He couldn’t breathe through his nose and his head was all foggy. He knew he had a cold, or something but he didn’t care. He had work to do, so he would have to push past it, even if all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. He squinted at the clock, then he draped himself over George to reset the alarm. “Give more minutes.” He muttered and ignored the groan from George. 

He barely got himself back into a comfortable position before he was fast asleep. When he woke up again, it wasn’t to the alarm. Did he really just wake up before five minutes? He frowned, then realized he felt something kind of cool on his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked at the time and just about had a heart attack. He had been asleep for almost 4 fucking hours! He tried to get up, but suddenly he was pushed right back down. He turned his head to see George holding him down. He opened his mouth to protest, but George cut him off. “No, you’re staying in bed Alexander. You’re sick, you need to rest.” His tone left no room for argument.

Of course Alexander didn’t care about that. He was born to argue, after all. “But I have a lot of work to do, I can get sick later.” He mumbled.

Alexander heard George snort hard at that. Rude. “You don’t get to choose when you get sick, Alexander.” He scolded.

Alexander huffed and tried to push against George’s firm hands. “Watch me.” He said.

George just sat down on the bed and kept Alexander down. “I’m watching you, and I don’t see any progress. You still look sick, and you’re shivering.” He stated.

Alexander tried to will himself to stop shivering, but it was no use. “That doesn’t mean I’m sick! I have a lot of stuff to do today, George!” He whined.

George just shook his head at Alexander, then gave him a tiny smile. “If you can get up with me holding you down, then I will let you get to work. But if you can’t, you have to rest. Does that sound like a good deal to you?” He asked.

Alexander tried to think it over, but it felt like his head was full of cotton. He could push George off of him normally, so why couldn’t he do it now? Work was too important to miss, so he nodded. “That sounds like a good deal to me.” He said. 

So he pushed against George with all his might, but it was no use. He only succeeded in exhausting himself more. He whined in defeat and flopped down onto the bed. “Noooo.” He groaned.

George just chuckled and fixed the cool cloth on Alexander’s forehead. “One day of rest won’t kill you.” He said.

Alexander glared at George and shook his head. “Yes it will. I was born to work.” He mumbled.

George just laughed at him and cupped his cheek. “Stop being so dramatic. Now, do you want to lay here and wallow in self pity, or would you like to come to the living room, cuddle on the couch, and watch Brooklyn 99?” George asked.

Alexander gasped loudly and looked at George with wide eyes. “Is that even a question?” He asked, offended.

George nodded solemnly and stood up. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have asked. You need to sleep, good night Alexander.” He said, then moved to leave the room.

Alexander cried out loudly and held his hands up. “No wait! Take me with you! Don’t leave me here to die!” He cried out.

George stopped and chuckled. “Really? You won’t die.” He said.

Alexander pouted at George and held his hands up in the air insistently. “Yes I will. I will die without you. Don’t be so heartless. I need cuddles and Brooklyn 99. I will behave, I promise.” He said.

George snorted and walked to Alexander. He scooped him up easily, blanket and all, then walked to the living room. He then laid down on the couch and settled Alexander on top of him. “If you act up at all, I will shut off the TV, then I will spank you.” He warned.

Alexander looked up at George and raised an eyebrow. “You wouldn’t do that to me, I’m sick.” He said haughtily. 

George raised an eyebrow at him, then moved to sit up. “Wanna bet?” He asked.

Alexander instantly panicked and realized that George meant business. He quickly pushed him down and snuggled up to him as well as he could. “No! No, I don’t want to bet! I will behave, I promise!” He insisted.

George laid back down and wrapped his arms around Alexander. “That’s what I thought.” He said softly.

Once they were settled in and the TV was on, Alexander relaxed. He hated that he had to take time off, but he wasn’t minding it too much. He was able to spend some time with George and just have a lazy day with him. Maybe taking a break sometimes wasn’t too bad. He looked at George and saw him laugh at the show, and he smiled softly. Yeah, it wasn’t bad at all.


End file.
